PKSparkxx DatHottneSS
Tim is a gamer, who joined in 2010, known as PKSparkxx DathottneSS. He is most commonly referred to as just PKSparkxx or PK for short. About PK is a Philadelphia born man in his mid-20s, friendly, humorous, pleasant, and a bit childish. He is capable of becoming angry or losing his temper as well, however, he appears to have much more control over his anger at times. Usually when angry, he'll sometimes shout "SON OF A BISCUIT!" This is for humor, of course. PK has a passion mostly for Mario games, and he HATES seeing people fail at Mario games, especially Cobi. Also becoming furious after Cobi stated that "Sonic is better than Mario" on the Wii U Chat video. He also loves other Nintendo related series, such as The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Starfox, Smash, Kirby and countless other games. PK is very social, as shown in his G.Y.S. Playthroughs, and has co-oped with BlahBlahLP's and Cobanermani456. He also believes in being healthy, as he manages to live a stable life outside of his job on YouTube. Despite his cheerful and childish personality, PK has shown to have a more mature, serious and firm side to him, as shown in the New Super Mario Bros Wii Co-OP there were times he showed annoyance towards Blah's antagonism towards Cobi during the Co-Op LP, usually saying "cut it out" or "guys seriously, FOCUS no trolling". In 2015, He started his own competitive UCL team called the Philadelphia Feraligators. Official Anthem: FIGHT GATRS FIGHT!, ON THE ROAD TO VICTORYYY! Streams PKSparkxx is also well known for his streams on YouTube and Twitch. He usually streams games like Mario Kart 8, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and other Nintendo franchises. On Twitch, he did a live Let's Play of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D for the New Nintendo 3DS. He has 50,000+ followers on Twitch at this current point in time. Trivia * PKSparkxx used to do Sonic Let's Plays in a marathon called 'Summer of Sonic' back in 2012. * He hosts a Smash Bros. tournament called the 'YouTube Smash Bash'. * He LOVES YuGiOh. Links, especially. * His very first videos on the DatHottneSS channel consisted of DJ Hero, which were later privatized due to copyright claims. * His real name is Tim. * PK's favorite games are SMB: Original, Alan Wake, Tales of Symphonia and SSB: Brawl. * He used to be a kitchen worker before becoming a full-time content creator & streamer. * PK's is a Twitter Savage. Lmao * He is currently dating MidnightAngelEyez, who often bumps Twitch chat during streams. * PK has a cat named Misty. He got her in late 2015. <3 * PK's favorite candy is Twix * He is FILLED with old 90s/2000s cartoon/show/movie references. * Whenever he gets bodied himself or bodies someone else, PK always sings "BODIIIED, BODIIIED BROTHAAA." * Some of his catchphrases include but are not limited to: BISCUITS, YOU BITCH, FUDGE NUGGETS wat, THESE ARE ALL MY FRIENDS, Didn't yo momma ever tell you not to steal, etc. * Always talks or I should say rants about taxes and adulting. * Advertises his shirts, twitter, yt vids, etc. etc. every second in the day. Like bro, quit the spiel and relax. JK, ily tim gladden Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers